Take My Hands As Your Own
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: Olba dreaded being shipped to Sindria. He had already lost the only family he truly cared about and now he was to lose his home as well. He wants nothing to do with King Sinbad but the ruler has other plans. Those plans didn't originally involve Kou's rogue magi but Sinbad can work with it. Maybe family isn't as far out of Olba's reach as he thought. Sinju. Canon divergent.


_**I'm going to state now that this story will probably end up being very, very heavily canon divergent. With the direction I take it, and plan to end with it, it's already very divergent. I'm also going to say that this story will lead into**_ _Sinju_ _ **so be warned. I fell in love with Orba, and thought he looked like a mini, scuffed up Judar. Hence we are here.**_

 _ **Please enjoy and review.**_

When Alibaba had sat next to him bawling his eyes out? Well, Olba hasn't been sure what to do. For a few seconds all he could do was sit there and stare the other down. Alibaba was weird, that was for sure and if he was being honest, Olba didn't like him much. That however didn't change the fact that Olba had just lost his..mother, and he needed a reason to shed them- his tears. Alibaba's lame speech about him being the eldest brother just gave him an excuse.

He of course would never admit he felt a rush of relief when his cheeks were flushed and sticky with tear tracks. He had felt lighter, brighter. Like the world had more color. Alibaba had waved before leaving and eve if Orba's hands were free he wouldn't have waved back. Anger burned his tongue before the gently rocking of the boat lulled it away.

The boat, right. The boat taking him and his 'family' to Sindria at the insistence of Olba's latest thorn. Olba furrowed his brows. He had heard of Sindria; the prosperous island nation with a king loved by all and respected by many. How did a numskull like Alibaba know the king of Sindria? He ran his fingers over the wrapped stump of his other arm where his hand would be. Olba missed his hook.

Alibaba has said they would be welcomed on the island but what would happen to them, him, after they docked? There had been no arrangements made. The king could very well leave them to the streets and trees, to starve and cause mayhem in his large city. There was enough space that his brothers and sisters would only appear as a small speck in an immaculate surface, if that at all. Olba dug his blunt nails into the wrappings and hissed through his teeth when he squashed open, red flesh. Causing blood to color the bandages and leak through to stain the back of his pants as he let go again. He sighed- they had been his last good pair. Not that it mattered. Orphaned street vermin didn't have to dress nicely.

At the speed the large sea vessel was traveling it would be a mere half day before they reached Sindria, and Olba found himself caught between praying it would arrive fast to get it over with, or take forever so that he would never have to face it. As it turns out it's a fast arrival. Of course it's fast, and awkward, and painful because nothing ever goes Olba's way.

The soldiers drag Olba and his family onto the docks with rough jerks and exasperated words. Rather unceremoniously Olba is shoved into the middle of the children. A soldier tossed the beginning of the rope at him with a grunt and wastes no time briskly turning and boarding the boat again. Before Olba knew what had happened he was alone with crying, anxious children and a few measly adults who barely passed for, well, adults. Left to watch the flags of the naval vessel whip in the wind as it sailed away. He fumbled the end of the rope between his fingers fraying the ends beyond repair. A shadow fell over him from behind and Olba whipped around to be greeted with a face full of white tunic decorated with golden armor.

He raised his chin until he locked eyes with an equally unique pair. Slanted sharply with red irises and surrounded by long, thick black lashes. The others expression was the very definition of lacking, and Orba quickly found himself uncomfortable under the intense gaze.

He swallowed, "What're you looking at?"

The other lifted an eyebrow and simply snatched the rope from Olba's hands. Pulling slightly to get Olba to walk in the direction he wanted and dragging the other children behind him. He flt like he was in a game of very one-sided 'Simon Says'.

"Hey!" Olba yanked his good hands back against his body, tucking it close and trying to gain some leverage to keep himself in one stop. He failed miserably. "What are you doing? Where do you think you're taking us?"

The man's red eyes caught his, "To King Sinbad. He wishes to meet with the pirates and discuss the situation."

Olba blinked. He hadn't been expecting an escort, nor an audience with the king. Just thinking they would immediately take to the streets with priority one being getting the ropes off. He huffed, dragging his bare feet against the ground behind the man. This really, really wasn't Olba's day.


End file.
